Bonds of God
by Japan-Kiku Honda
Summary: AU Dean has been having strange dreams about a priest named Castiel, Soon that priest knocks on his front door...
1. Chapter 1

Bonds of god…

_Castiel had never been interested in anything all his life, He was born and bred to be something he never wanted to be. And yet some how he prayed and thanked god for this as he looked into the deep green eyes of the man in the church choir. He was surly going to hell._

Chapter one: Maybe I was wrong.

Dean Winchester was a great singer he new that, he invested most of his time in the choir at church, and his other time was spent at the car shop he owned, making some money to raise his brother to be more then he could be. He was a optimistic man, however he had little to no faith in god, he went to the church to sing and only that. However more and more he found the priest looking at him intently as they sung to the families in the church. Dean didn't know the priest very well only that his family had forced him into a life he had never wanted and because of that he became a priest and rebelled against his parents. Dean liked that about the priest at least he had some balls.

The song stopped and the Choir stepped down and went and sat in the front row. Castiel smiled thanking the choir for their music his eyes catching Deans for a moment before he started to speak again. As he closed the bible Castiel smiled saying goodbye to everyone, but someone stayed behind surprising him. Dean Winchester stood there staring at the other intently he slowly walked forward a sway in his hips, taking a deep breath Castiel stood still his eyes wandering over the others frame, his heart raced.

"Castiel right?" Dean grinned stepping into the others bubble of personal space running a finger over the others tie.

Castiel stuttered lightly his tongue going out to wet his lips. "yes I am Castiel." he answered. "Dean do you need something?" He gripped the others had stopping it on his heart. "Is there a confession perhaps that you need?"

Dean smiled lightly. "I guess you could call it a confession but I don't think it is, however-." He trailed his other hand across the others hip. "Forgive me father for I have sinned." He whispered against the others neck.

Stiffening even more Castiel had to stop a groan from passing his lips. "And what is it that you have sinned?" He asked softly taking a step back against the confessional, his eyes were wide as the brown haired man leaned against him their crotched touching sending a shiver down his spine.

"I have been thinking of a priest, lusting after him perhaps." Dean whispered against the others ear nipping it teasingly. "I was hoping maybe you could help?" with that dean ground their hips together. "Please father can I be forgiven?"

Castiels mouth opened in protest but the others lips were already upon him. Closing his eyes he leaned into the kiss, it was feeling Castiel had never felt before, almost like a jolt of life coursing right through him. Please let this be a dream, please! His mind screamed. However to no such luck in was no dream Dean Winchester was really kissing him and he liked it, a lot.

Dean's eyes opened and he jumped up from the chair he was sitting in the bible falling into his lap. "What the hell!" He whispered trying not to wake Sam who was asleep on the hotel bed. "I really need to get over my freakish kink fetish." He rubbed the back of his neck and went to the bathroom turning the shower onto cold. He didn't even know a Castiel and yet he had dreams about this person, Dean was a hunter had no time for a relationship, and defiantly not with a priest. He wasn't even gay, and yet he was in the same predicament every night for the past week.

Dean stepped into the shower shivering at the cold water his hands ghosting over his cock just lightly. He closed his eyes thinking of the blue eyed man that haunted his dreams. He groaned lightly his cock twitching at the thought of that and he slowly began to jack off.

Castiel had learned about a new arrival in town he was hoping to go great them in the morning, however he was worried since they had yet to move into an apartment maybe he could help them with such arrangements. Pulling on his coat he clicked the collar of his priesthood in place. Today was going to be an adventure. He smiled grabbing his bible he went out to his ford truck getting in. Starting his old beat up ford he slowly backed out of the driveway.

Dean sighed contently his head resting against the cool tile of the shower his eyes fluttered closed. "mm." Slowly but surely he made his way out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his waist. Humming he looked over at his brother before going over to the closet and getting some clothes out, stopping to a knock on the door he wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and went to go answer it, opening the door his eyes widened.

"Hello this is where the Winchesters currently live am I correct?" Castiels blue eyes caught the others a small smile on his lips. "I was wondering if I could perhaps help you find a place to stay." He reached out his had so the other could take it. "I am Castiel Novak the priest of this small town."

Dean shook the others hand shock on his face. "Uhh Dean Winchester." He smiled. "And that's my brother Sam over there asleep. Sorry that I am not all dressed but I wasn't expecting anyone so early." His shock faded a smile coming to his face. "I will get dressed come in." he opened the door wider so the other could step in and look around. "Sorry about the mess, but we have been trying to find a place." He shrugged taking the towel off after locking the door behind him. "Castiel uhhh could you turn around." He flushed as the others eyes slid up his frame. A small spike of heat slid down to his cock making it harden slightly.

Castiel turned away. "My apologies Mr. Winchester." His cheeks flared and he coughed lightly covering his mouth. "Perhaps I should come back another time?" He asked lightly.

"No it's all good no need to, you were saying something about helping us get a place right?" Dean turned walking over to the other his fingers slowly stroking the collar on the others neck. "Can you still help?"


	2. Pack your bags

Bonds of god…

Chapter 2: Time to pack my bags

Castiel took a deep breath his eyes fluttering closed at the touch., grasping the others hand he smiled lightly. "Yes I can help you what do you need help with except finding a home?"

Dean flushed as the others hand closed over his own. "Well uhh we don't have much stuff, maybe you could help with furniture?" His hand slipped from the others and he rubbed his neck nervously. "Uhh and maybe you could show us around town?"

Castiel grinned. "I would love too, maybe you could come to church this morning it starts at ten would you like that, there's a free breakfast and we have an amazing choir." He flushed. "That's of course if you want to." He bowed his head slightly. "I would be honored if you did and you can bring your brother I do not mind at all, actually more the merrier."

Dean smirked and slowly pinned the priest against the wall. "I would love to come and sing for your choir." He breathed against the others neck his tongue darting out to lick the others pulse. Purring he slowly pulled away giving the other man a smoldering look. Deans mind screamed in protest, he wasn't _gay! _And on top of that he was hitting on the priest of this town his stomach churned.

Castiel gasped pushing the other away. "Personal space please ." He started to stand. "Perhaps you should wake your brother I will wait outside for you so I can take you to the church." He smiled weakly and quickly retreated out of the hotel room.

Watching the other go he pinched the bridge of his nose banging his head against the wall. "Sam get up!" He yelled starling his brother into alertness.

"What!" He pulled out the knife from under his pillow looking around as if something was going to attack him.

"Jesus put the knife away Sammy we are going to church now get up and get dressed!" He shoved the other out of the bed. "Unless you want to stay and look around town because your always looking at old things." He said with disgust.

Sam glared at his brother. "Yeah well I have more important things then hitting on women that go to church, or any woman for that matter." He started pulling on a pair of jeans, Sam had not gotten over the death of his girlfriend, Jessica was a pretty girl but soon she fell ill with cancer and sometime later was found dead in the bath. Sam had taken her death pretty badly.

"So your not coming then, the priest was really nice and there's breakfast." Dean wiggled his eyes and pulled on his trusty coat. "and you won't have to cook again."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine I will come but you better not hit on anyone got it." He pointed a finger at the other.

"Yes mom I won't hit on any woman cross my heart and hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye." He answered crossing his heart with his finger. "Better?"

Sam shrugged. "actually yeah it kind'a does." Pulling on his boots he tied them tight and pulled on a coat. "You ready Dean or are you going to stare out the window all day?"

Dean jumped slightly and nodded. "Yeah." Tossing his keys over to Sam he grinned. "Follow me and the priest in my baby and don't touch anything." He warned a glare directed at his brother. "Bitch."

Sam glared back. "Jerk." Turning he opened the door and went over to the impala opening the divers door and getting in.

Rolling his eyes Dean followed the other out going over to the priest. "Hey Cas, can I come with you in your care my brother is being a bit moody I think he might be on his period."

"Cas?" He tilted his head to the side smiling. "I like the puppy name Dean, but perhaps it would be easier to go with your brother and follow me?"

Dean shrugged. "Sammy isn't in a good mood, his girlfriend died about a month ago." looking at the ground. "He's taking it pretty hard."

Castiels eyes widend and he did a little cross around his chest. "I am sorry for his loss. You may ride with me, I think perhaps all Sam needs is to pray and have some time to himself." He opened the passenger door smiling as Dean got in.

As the ford started up Dean turned to the other. "So Cas why did you become a priest?" He leaned close to hear the other over the roar of the engine. His hand slowly slipping across the others thigh and up his leg his fingers running across the others crotch.

Shivering Castiel bit back a moan. "my parents wanted me to become a doctor, but I can't stand the sight of blood and I am not so good at math." He shrugged lightly, his eyes slowly watching the others hand. "So I ran away to the priesthood my parents disowned me and I became a hand of god." He smiled at that thought before bucking into the hand his head rolling back. "D-dean!"

"Feel's good don't it?" Rubbing a bit harder Dean unzipped the others pants slowly reaching in and grabbing the others Cock slowly stroking it with his fingers. "Cas." Slwoly he lowered sucking the others tip lightly. "Do you want me to continue?" He hummed against the others tip.

Castiel's hand ran across the others hair. "What are you doing?" He moaned lightly, in all his life Castiel had never felt this way in his life, he had stayed a Virgin all for god and now in his ford he was getting sucked off by someone he barely knew.

"I am sucking your Cock." He answered his tongue swirling around Castiels head. "and you taste amazing." His head bobbed up and down. Slowly he raised his green eyes to the others. "mm." Humming he bobbed again his hand slowly sliding in to massage the others balls.

Castiel yelped slightly his hips bucking uncontrollably. "Oh god Dean, More please." He groaned one hand fisting in the others hair. "Please." His eyes rolled back as his truck slowly sped up.

Authors note

Please comment and I love to answer questions you can give promps as well I am very open, I will be updating as much as possible hopefully every day

Sorry for the cliff hanger dears but it does keep you hanging.


	3. Highway to hell

Bonds of god

Chapter three: Highway to hell.

Castiel had never been on for romantics or even relationships, but now he was getting a blow job from some stranger, someone he just met. And it felt amazing how he kept the truck going in the right direction he would never know, praying he would not crash as his head fell back against the chair.

Bobbing his head Dean closed his eyes fingers dancing across the other balls slowly curling around them and rubbing. Dean had never really given a blow job because well he considered himself straight but now he was really starting to question just that. He rolled his tongue across the others tip feeling the pre-cum against his lips. That's it baby, he thought lightly sucking rather hard feeling the other cum. Pulling back he swallowed, licking his lips he slowly kissed the tip before tucking it back in Castiels pants.

"Dean." Castiel groaned his eyes catching the others. "Why did you do that to me." He whispered his eyes lowered to the others lips.

Shrugging Dean smiled lightly. "Because I think we are meant to be like god sent a message to me and all." Not that he believed in god or anything else heavenly. But maybe it would convince the priest otherwise. "I have been having dreams of you."

Castiels eyes widened. "But god Doesn't condone homosexuality." He answered, his hands gripped tightly to the steering wheal his eyes on the road. "It states so.."

Dean laughed softly. "But then would have I have dreams of someone I have never met? But just met them today?" He put his hand on the others thigh lightly stroking circles on it. "I would not lie about this."

Castiel pushed Deans hand away. "Please refrain from touching me." He grunted out his truck stopped in the parking lot and he turned it off pulling out the keys he grabbed his briefcase. "I will see you inside." With that he got out and walked quickly inside.

Shoulders falling Dean got out of the car waiting for Sam to follow him inside. "So bro how was the drive?" Dean asked trying to lighten his now disappointed mood.

"Fine just a bit hungry need some coffee and food." Sam smiled and walked inside the church heading for the kitchen.

Deans eyes wandered over to the pavilion where Castiel stood back hunched looking at his bible. He smiled softly and wandered over to the priest. "Cas did I scare you back there in the truck?"

The priest shrugged still looking at his bible whispering something inaudible to himself and book-marking a page before turning to the other, "I was not scared more like I have never felt this way before." He pressed his hand against his heart Castiels face unreadable. "I don't know what to say to such affection, and this is perverse God does not condone us." His gaze fell to the ground. "I cannot go against him I have pleadged myself to him, when I became a Priest!" His voice rose in fear. "I want to be saved I want to go to paradise, but I don't want to go alone." He took the others hands. "Will you pray with me?"

Taking a hold of the others hands he pulled Castiel into his arms. "Shh Cas it's alright." Running his hand across the others cheek he looked into the bright blue eyes. "I will pray with you, just please calm down." He got down on his knee's with the other as Castiel started to whisper. Dean closed his eyes and rubbed his thumb over the others knuckle.

"_**Father, I know that I have broken your laws and my sins have separated me from you. I am truly sorry, and now I want to turn away from my past sinful life toward you. Please forgive me, and help me avoid sinning again. I believe that your son, Jesus Christ died for my sins, was resurrected from the dead, is alive, and hears my prayer. I invite Jesus to become the Lord of my life, to rule and reign in my heart from this day forward. Please send your Holy Spirit to help me obey You, and to do Your will for the rest of my life. In Jesus' name I pray, Amen." **_

Their hands soon parted and Castiel stood helping Dean up his eyes still closed. "Please don't." He whispered, his mouth twisted in a grimace. "I don't want him to come please."

Dean frowned and pulled the other into a hug. "Cas!" He shook the other trying to wake him up from his prayer. "Cas listen to me! I will never leave you I don't care if god Says what I am doing wrong, I like it!"

Eyes fluttering a white light began to blind Dean letting go of Castiel He closed his eyes trying to hide from the light. "CAS!" covering his face he screamed in fear.

Castiel felt the preseance of an angel alongside him. It whispered in his ear. "I am Cassiel an angel of the lord protector of those born on Saturday, god wants me to take your body and take charge." It reached it's hand out to Castiel. "May I?"

Dean took ahold of Castiels hand through the blinding light. "Cas Please! Wake up we need to move!" He tried to pull the other away from the light.

"Cassiel? Why does your name sound like mine?" Castiel asked softly his heart fluttering lightly.

"Because you were chosen by god to lead earth back from what it is becoming." Cassiel whispered softly. "Please we do not have much time, do you accept me?"

Castiel nodded. "I accept so willingly to the lord and savior." He took the angels hand holding it tight.

The light disspated almost instantly and dean pulled the Priest into his arms. "Cas! Are you alright." He pressed kiss and kiss again against the others lips.

"Please Dean Winchester, would you please stop kissing me I am not Castiel, I am Cassiel." His eyes opened and he looked into the males deep sea green eyes. "Castiel is asleep."

Authors note:

Cassiel is a real angel look him up I do recommend it, sorry for the cliffy but you know how I am. :D Comment!


	4. Hellbound or Heavensent

Bonds of god

Chapter 4 : Hell bound or Heaven sent..

Cassiel Stood brushing himself off and looking down at Dean. "We need you Dean." Cassiels voice was soft and gentle. "The earth is in danger." He helped Dean stand. "You need to be strong for what I am about to tell you Dean., perhaps you should take a seat, I do not know if you will collapse."

Dean stared at the other his green eyes reflecting pain. "I want Cas back." He whispered softly to himself.

Cassiel led Dean to one of the pews and sat him down. "You must listen this is of great importance, I cannot dally around much long, he is becoming restless within." He caught Deans gaze with his own. "There is something terrible coming and we need you to fight it for us, but we need to make use of your body." Cassiel took Deans hands in his own. "We need you to harness the powers of the archangel Michael."

Dean looked up at the Angel. "So your wanting me to be some experiment for your own gain?" he glared at the other. "How dare you think I would do such a thing!" He flung the others hands out of his grasp. "I am not some toy you can play with! I have feeling I have a heart!" His voice began to raise it was surprising that Sam had not stepped out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about. "You want me to say yes! To what being a captive in my own body!"

Cassiel flared up in anger. "No you would not be a captive! You would be free you would feel nothing!" He shook Dean. "Don't you understand, this is your redemption from the sin's you have made!" His eyes bore into the others. "This would save your brother from all the pain he would face in the future! Dean think about it, your brother would have a life!"

"And your saying he doesn't have a life with me!" Dean laughed long and hard. "He needs me I am the only one left in his family, and you want to tear that away and use me! I am done with this! Cassiel I would rather die then give my body up, unless there is some sure fire thing that would bring about the end of the world I think I rather like having free will." He shrugged out of the Angels grip turning and starting to walk towards the kitchen,

In a flash Cassiel was in front of him. "We would not ask if there was not ask you of this, unless we need too, you think this is some pleasure cruise for us well you better get your story straight because you want to know the big secret huh Dean!" He shoved the other back against a pillar. "We are here to stop what happened over a millennia ago. You fought back then too, but you saved us in the end!" He glared at the other. "look how smug you have become after all that time in limbo." Sneering he stood over the other. "Castiel was cast out of Heaven for you, he turned human for you and waited for your return Dean. Do you know how hard it hit him when you didn't return!"

Dean gaped at the Angel above him. "I don't know what your talking about your insane!" He tried to push the other off but he was pinned to the ground. "I don't understand, I don't remember! I don't remember anything!"

Cassiel laughed long and hard. "It's because our father did not want you to go through the same pain again, and yet Dean Winchester here you are right before the earth is dragged back to where it started." Stroking Deans cheek lightly he frowned saddly. "Castiel is here too, so it makes me wonder does history really repeat itself?" He tisked and slowly lifted the other up by his collar. "Do you really want to remember what happened back then compared to what is happening now, you can change your fate if you just say yes. Do you want Castiel to be out of your grasp again?"

Dean sobbed lightly tears coming to his eyes. "Do you really fucking think that I would want Cas to go through so much torment because of me, do you think I would want that against anyone I cared or loved!" he closed his eyes. "Son of a Bitch!" slowly he took the others hands. "Promise me Cassiel that Cas will be in good hands while I am gone!"

Cassiel looked at the other and nodded. "Of course he will be in the best condition when you come back I promise you that." Smiling he stroked the boys cheek. "He will be right here waiting for your return, so will sam. I will stop time in this town. All you have to do is say yes to him."

Taking a deep breath Dean nodded. "Alright I will do it, I will wholly give up my being to Michael." Cassiel took several steps back as a light surrounded Dean.

"NO DEAN!" Castiel Screamed his hands reaching out to grab the other, however it was too late falling to his knee's Castiel sobbed. "Dean!"

"Shh my child everything will be alright." Michael soothed running his hand across Castiels face. "Have faith, and all will be good," Dean smiled lightly, however it was not Dean anymore. "Father has faith in you, and he cares about all his children." Kneeling down he kissed Castiels eyelids. "I will be back child, and when I am back I promise Dean will be with me." With that he leaned down and captured the others lips in his own, it was scalding with passion as they leaned into an embrace, slowly he pulled away. "Castiel, Cassiel I bid you until I return." He smiled lightly and left with the flutter of wing Beats.

Castiel touched his lips a sob coming to them. "Dean DEAN!" Crying out he looked around the church, and then everything just stood still, time space everything.

Authors note:

Please tell me what should happen in the next chapter I would love to have feed back and you might be featured in this story…


	5. Holy ground

Bonds of god

Chapter 5: Holy ground…

Six months later…

Michael rested his head on the steps of a building of no importance to him, he had a headache from Dean trying to fight him, and yet he pushed the other down again and again, he heard Deans pleas, asking no begging him just to see Castiel and Sam again. But the Angel had refused time and time again, now it was only becoming bothersome to the investigation, he would have given in long ago but he had not choice Michael had to continue on the path of finding Lucifer.

Banging against the doors Dean screamed. "Cas are you out there help me please!" Pounding harder his voice became hoarse he slid down the wall. "I just want to see him just once, it's been so long." Pulling his knees up to his chest he burried his face between them. "Please it's so dark, I just want Cas. Let me out!"

It was rather annoying to hear the screams of his host growling he jumped into the air and found himself once again at the church. "Are you happy now Dean?" Michael hissed through his teeth, finding Castiel where they had left him he touched the Priests shoulder. "Wake my child." Slowly but surly Castiel started to move gasping for breath.

"Dean your back." He smiled tears in his eyes before he knew it he wrapped his hands in the others jacket collar and pulled him into a deep searing kiss. "I missed you so much." He mumbled against the others lips. Their lips touched again more furious then the last, both falling back against the alter.

"Cas…" Dean whispered softly his voice hoarse. "I missed you babe." Holding onto the other he raised his hips grinding the other against the alter. "I love you Cas." He stroked the others tears away before kissing the other again his tongue seeking the others, musk and Lavander was the taste of Castiels lips, and Dean hungered for that taste, tilting his head to the side he deepened the kiss. "Do you want this child, you know this is a sin of the lord Castiel." Michael moaned out their hips this grinding together, through the tight clothes that held them back.

"I don't care I just want you Dean I just want you!" Mouth gaping he didn't even think it was Michael speaking against his neck a slow trail of kissed running down to his collar. Castiel moaned as he felt the other grip his growing erection.

"Now be a good boy Castiel and wait for Deans return." Slowly he unbuttoned the priests collar slowly undoing his shirt as he did so. "All of you is amazing, sculpted like god had planned." Michaels fingers trailed down the others chest before playing with Castiels nipples. "Such good reactions you have." Slowly he pushed the other onto the alter table crawling on top of Castiel his eyes wandering towards the others jeans. "Would you so kindly help me with my clothes Castiel?" Michael asked softly.

Complying to the other Castiel reached out helping the other pulls his shirt off his nails skimming down the others chest leaving red trails in there wake. "Oh god Dean!" He arched his back feeling the others lips on his nipple. Arms wrapping around the others back he dug his nails into the other. "Please Dean, I need!" Castiel groaned his hips rocking against the others in a harmony.

Michael chuckled slowly pulling away from the nipple saliva trailing down to the others navel, slowly he dragged his hands across the others hips tugging at the jeans before he dragged them down to Castiels ankles. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the others erect penis. "Mm it seems you are excited darling." He looked up at Castiel his eyes twinkling. "Do you want it rough or soft." Nipping Castiels cock he slowly sucked it.

Eyes widening his hips bucked as the other kissed him ever so lightly. "I have never had sex before." He gasped softly as his hips arched once more as Michael took him fully into his mouth bobbing his head, shivering as the other made him fall into ecstasy. Gripping onto the table cloth Castiel mewled as the others tongue rolled around him. "Ahh Dean please I can't hold it, I want you in me please!" Castiel begged softly his eyes slited with pleasure.

Michael dragged his mouth away finding the others mouth yet again his breath ghosting across Castiels lips lightly, his eyes catching the others before pulling the other into a passionate kiss. Smiling as the other held tight he thrust into the other without warning, the grimace of pain on the others face slowly he kissed the pain away from the other before rocking their hips. "So tight Castiel." Running his fingers through the others think brown hair he held onto him before keeping up the slow rhythm. "Castiel!" arching his back he hit the others sweet spot, hearing something pleasant from Castiels lips it urged Michael on, it drove him crazy Michaels eyes blazed with the fire of passion. His thrusting became eratic and he held onto Castiel tightly their lips finding each others again, this time in a slow dance so they could taste each other.

"Dean I am going to cum oh god!" Rolling his hips up against the other Castiel made the other hit his prostate again, both climaxing at the same time falling against each other tongue still latched as they kissed lazily.

Slowly they both pulled away looking into each others eyes. "I love you Cas." Dean stroked the others cheek tears rolling down his face and dripping down onto the others lips. "I don't want to leave you again." He whispered slowly fingering Castiels cheek with lazy circles. "Michael says it's going to be a long road ahead of us before we can be this happy again." Kissing the other deeply he pulled back sitting up and cradling Castiels face with his hands. "I love you Cas and I will be back." standing he kissed the other a one last goodbye, before leaving with the flutter of wings.

Castiel stared up at the cealing his eyes forming tears, sitting up on the alter he burried his face into his hands. "I love you too Dean." Bursting into tears tried to will himself to stop. "I love you more then you could ever know or feel."

Authors note:

Sorry for the cliffy again, but it keeps you coming back for more I hope you like this chapter. Comment I love to hear feedback.


End file.
